


Joyride

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, PWP, actually lion sex but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura and Matt take a late-night spin with Blue, in hopes of getting a little privacy.





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient request long forgotten! Not very long, or as in depth as I would like, but this has been sitting around too long. Admittedly, I just wanted Matt and Allura to fuck.

“Show me how you do it.”

 

Allura couldn’t remember the last time she did anything that felt this _wrong_ just for fun. Coran would be furious if he found out. _If he found out._ But Matt had given his word that he knew exactly what he was doing, and that as long as they were careful on entry and exit they’d be able to leave in Blue for a while without anybody noticing.

 

Matt’s hand was on her shoulder, tangling with her hair, barely brushing her skin. She was still wearing her nightgown, having had no time to lose changing or putting up her hair. For tonight she was a rebel in her own right.

 

Activating the lion, holding steady the controls _and_ willing her to be as quiet as possible, Allura fulfilled Matt’s request, as the beast exited the castle and entered the dark expanse beyond.

 

“Y’know,” Matt began, looking around at the cockpit with interest. “I still haven’t figured out how these things work. Hunk let me take a look around his Lion and it just doesn’t make sense how they fly, or where their energy comes from…” He moved his hands down Allura’s sides, the touch just gentle enough to warrant a shiver. 

 

“I’m gonna assume it’s some ancient Altean stuff and stop worrying about it,” he mused, leaning his head on her shoulder distractingly. Allura murmured in agreement.

 

An irritating thought intruded into the moment Allura was so much enjoying. “If we… Blue and I… are needed for an emergency situation-“

 

“Then you’re already deployed and ahead of the rest of the team,” Matt finished her sentence. “So you’re ahead of the game.” Although she couldn’t see his face, Allura could hear the smirk in his voice. 

 

Allura couldn’t help but smile conspiratorially. “Very well.” She shifted the controls into a stationary state, leaving them a decent distance away from the Castleship without worrying about drifting out too far while they were otherwise preoccupied. 

 

Both of them knew what they’d come out to do, and the exchange of unfulfilled flirtations was becoming unbearable. Allura reached around and pulled Matt in closer by his neck, their faces pressing together without hesitation into an open-mouthed kiss. Matt reciprocated with equal enthusiasm, in a single swift motion climbing over the side of the pilot seat and on top of Allura. His fingers were quick to slide underneath her clothing, as were hers, the need to undress each other becoming overwhelmingly urgent as if instinctual.

 

“May I, Princess?” Matt murmured into her ear before lowering his head to kiss her neck. Allura groaned in affirmation, feeling a sudden sense of desperation rising in her blood. It wasn’t the first time she and Matt had done this, but now that they were so far from their teammates there was no need to be quiet or discreet. It felt amazing to be able to be as loud as she wanted, to lose any of the reservedness she had to show in her regular life.

 

As the cockpit became littered with clothing, Allura became lost in the blur of sensations, feeling the damp trail of kisses tracing downwards along her stomach and between her legs, crying out without restraint as Matt used his tongue skillfully to explore her anatomy. He pulled on his hair, taking control of him the way she knew he liked, directing his motions and what he had permission to touch and do. As she felt herself approaching the edge of climax, she pulled him up, the agonizing sensitivity of being on the edge having become her favourite means of stimulation. She pulled their mouths together, her legs around him, beckoning for him to enter her.

 

Neither could seem to form coherent words any longer, communicating almost animalistically with noise and touch. As Matt conceded to her silent demands, Allura dug her nails into his back, eliciting a moan. She loved how rough she could be with him, how he let her keep control even as he was on top of her.

 

Allura directed for him to go rough and fast, almost violent. She loved the feeling of him inside her, the way he moved and how responsive he was to every touch and cue with enthusiasm. It was a release they both needed, a distraction and a physical desire for something they couldn’t get anywhere else. The windows were painted with fog from their breath, the metal components of the seat heated from their flesh.

 

When she climaxed, Allura felt as if she’d shook the lion out of its stationary position with the way her body shook and the echo of her voice in the metal chamber. Her mind became fuzzy, her body tingling, barely feeling the warm fullness of release into her body. 

 

The two remained entangled, panting for breath, for what felt like hours before disentwining and cleaning off.

 

As they dressed and prepared to return, Matt grinned at Allura. “I can tell why you wanted to come out here, now- if we did _that_ in the castle with you being so loud everyone would think I’m killing you.”

 

Allura blushed, before returning his cocky smile with a somewhat scheming smile of her own. “I suppose I will need to take you out in Blue more often, then.”

 

“ I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

Silently, Allura thanked her lion for cooperating; it was certainly an unexpected benefit of having become a Paladin. But it was only fair that if she worked hard piloting Blue, she could play hard as well.


End file.
